


[Art] Hold Me

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: spn_reversebang, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[RBB 2015] Holding Gadreel in his arms was just right, like a missing piece finally slotting into place. Having him so near, hugging him, pressed close, leaning on him, trusting him, being held in return… for Sam it felt perfect, like they were made for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065403) by [SunriseRose1023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023). 



> One of my two entries for the Supernatural ReverseBang 2015.
> 
> Personally, I think this picture is damn bad, I drew this pretty last minute and yeah, it just sucks. So, big thanks to the wonderful author who claimed my shitty art nevertheless! I can't wait to read the story and I recommend everyone to go read it too!
> 
> AO3 link to the story above, but you can also find it on LJ: [Here.](http://sunriserose1023.livejournal.com/5476.html)

[](http://imgur.com/VlX3QJR)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/139626390051)


End file.
